Inheritance Poetry
by BrightWatcher
Summary: Poetry inspired by the Inheritance Cycle. I do not own any of Christopher Paolini's name/places. :
1. I Am Saphira

I Am Saphira

I flap my wings and rise even higher,  
I go as high as I desire,  
If I could soar across the sea…  
Ah to soar forever over the waves endlessly!  
The clouds before me give way  
to the mighty gusts my wings create,  
I am Saphira.

My scales are all the shades of blue you could find,  
I am the most beautiful of all my kind,  
I fly through the clouds to my heart's content,  
I arch my neck up to its full extent,  
I pave the way before in a blur of blue flame,  
I open my mouth and roar my name,  
I am Saphira.


	2. O Alalea

**Author's Note: While this chapter seems to be disconnected from the Inheritance Cycle it mentions Alalea, so I can only put this poem up with disclaimers… :( Enjoy!**

O Alalea   
O Alalea, fair land beyond the western sea,  
what dreams have you for me?  
Do dragons roam o're your plains?  
Do clouds of spun gold pour forth sparkling rain?  
O Alalea, world of deep dreams,  
What legends there do gleam?  
Land from where the elves once came,  
Have you for me memories from the shimmering lane,  
Memories, dimmed by time,  
of a star, with a glimmering shine.

Far off where the red light spreads and bleeds,  
will you sing a tale for me?  
Will you tell me how I may know  
that you are truth and not a show?  
Far off where the stars depart  
Do the nights hold kinder hearts?  
If the kings and lords hold justice in their hands,  
and rich power, in their lands;  
Do they ever reach with genuine love  
to the people who need their treasure troves?


	3. For the Love of Darkness

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed! It really means a lot to me. An AryaxEragon one is coming up next, but first, one for the best pairing ever.**

For the Love of Darkness

Your beautiful eyes are dark with sorrow.  
Your bold heart holds promises for tomorrow.  
How can you sing of your love for me?  
When blood swells around me like a clouded sea?  
My heart is torn, even with my soul  
Who croons gentle songs that speak of being whole.  
How does one live with a heart bold and free?  
How does one live with no animosity?

_Your eyes are filled with hate and scorn,  
But your soul reveals a figure sad and forlorn.  
I know you don't care for one man's pity,  
But I ask you to care for this woman's city.  
The city of my soul, so confused and tired.  
However I cannot leave, I am too deeply mired.  
Your soul is beautiful, an opal on fire.  
Even with scars, you fill me with desire._

Thorn you know all my secrets and fears,  
You have seen me cry with unrestrained tears.  
But never have you seen me laugh in joy,  
You've never seen me out of a mood to destroy.  
The rifts of war still taint our souls,  
But do you think, we could set a high goal?  
A goal to be something kinder…  
Of course, I'll need a reminder.

_The night I saw you two return,  
Filled me with a passionate burn.  
To see you alive and strong,  
has proved to me that I can go on.  
Stay awhile, let your hearts be healed.  
Maybe you will feel comfortable to be revealed.  
Now I can cope with the stress of my life,  
You have brought peace to this wandering life._

Ahh your hair is still so black,  
And you do not seem taken aback.  
I have missed you lady of night,  
Your smile has strengthened this man's fight.  
Thorn tells me to reveal my heart,  
to tell me fears and begin a new start.  
Lady of Night, you are my moon.  
Would you listen? Please grant this boon.

_If it is your wish, then I will listen.  
While you speak, your eyes glisten.  
I feel a hurt at the pain you always find,  
and I wish I could sooth your troubled mind.  
Now you meet my eyes, intense and searching.  
Don't you know I would end your hurting?  
Whatever you need, I will help you through it.  
Thorn is here now, I will leave you to it._

Stay! Do not leave us alone here.  
In this court of stone, this court of fear.  
I would have you know one thing more.  
Do not pass through the darkened door.  
Death is a door we all must take.  
But one thing is stronger, the opposite of hate.  
Sit here beside me, let us gaze at the sky.  
The stars are bright, let me tell you why.

_Thank you, I would love to stay.  
You say I am like the hidden day.  
I am the Lady of Night, and I love the night.  
Tonight the moon's wonderfully bright.  
Why do I tarry at your broken side?  
Why did I wait for your flowing pride?  
Your longing is revealed with brilliant starkness.  
I will tell you why, I love the darkness.  
_  
So three souls met under a vivid sky,  
They laughed with joy and had a good cry.  
Wounds were healed (to a certain extent)  
and that night was the end of laments.

One was filled with hate,  
One was lost and weary,  
and One was small and sad.

**Author's End Notes: So you do you think which One was which One? :D I hope I didn't make them sound all angsty, the point was to point out the three's common sorrow and Murtagh and Nasuada's love. Which **_**did**_** exist. Please drop in a word or two. This was a different one than the previous eh?**

P.S. A lot of my poetry is like this, the past two were old… By the way, if anyone hangs around the Narnia fandom, I posted a story titled _**The Beginning of Winter**_**. It takes place before the White Witch. Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
